Baby Don't Rush
by Emworm
Summary: David's sketchbook reveals his love for Mary-Margaret. This is what happens when he realises it's not nor has it ever been one-sided. Teen YA AU.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Don't Rush

"Show me."

"No." David chuckled, as his best-friend tried to sneak a peek at his drawings over hot chocolate at Granny's after class. Mary-Margaret Blanchard was the kindest, fairest and most beautiful young woman in all of Storybrooke in David's eyes (and she also happened to be the one) if only he could say it.

"Please…" She whined he hated when she did that. Every time he looked into those mischievous hazel orbs the aspiring teacher would always get her way, he'd never deny her anything but, she couldn't see this not yet.

"I know it's Kathryn. Your muse." She smiled shyly. "I know you draw her all the time."

"She's not my muse." "Mare, will you stop!"

Mary-Margaret played with a stray tendril from her pixie cut, truth be known, she'd loved David for years but, at seventeen she's settled for being the best friend.

For a moment they just smile at each other. And then she strikes retrieving the sketchbook skilfully, like the bandit she should be.

She's grinning triumphantly not noticing that he hasn't said anything at all because he can't. There is nothing left to say as she opens it and sees the most exquisite hand sketched drawing and suddenly finds herself looking at her own image.

"David- this is beautiful, why didn't you tell me you? - OH! "She gasps as she carefully turns the pages and it's like her eyes are finally open. They are all of her, little moments where she had never even realised he was watching her right down to the first sketch of her beaming over hot chocolate and cinnamon. This wasn't musings based on (their cheerleader classmate) this was a love letter.

"They're- all of me."

David took a breath and stared devotedly into her eyes. "I told you. It's not Kathryn."

"But- I'm not- she's so pretty and I'm just-"She stammers as tears fall from her eyes and she feels his fingertips gently caress them away after moving his cup to the side.

"You are _perfect_." He says tenderly, "And I might be an idiot for saying this but, here goes…."

"Wait." She breathes happily and then, before she can change her mind, she stretches slightly on her tip-toes and kisses him on the lips softly. The feeling shocks him but, he quickly responds cupping her face while she pecks lightly at his lips and the scar she gave him thinking he was an axe murderer last fall.

And then, air as they breathe harshly against each other as they register the sound of people clapping and whooping not least, her other best-friend Ruby Lucas who had been sacrificing her Saturdays for the past few years to help Granny out.

"I love you too. David, I love you." And then she smiles that radiant smile and he just has to kiss her again before they run out of Granny's on adrenaline and lust alone.

"Where are we going?" She laughs, as they seem to be running and kissing in the direction of the Toll Bridge.

"I don't know. Is that crazy?" "MA!" He stops to cradle her and marvels at how perfectly she fits with him. In denim jeans, a red and polka-dot top, mocha jacket and green- beret.

"I just want to go somewhere with the girl I love."

"Mmm." "Woman." She murmurs wrapping her arms around his warm neck.

"I love you." He chuckles at the correction, correcting himself a moment later.

Hours later they lie entangled in each other. The summer sun in her eyes as she turns to him, adoring the tingling heat that rises in her at the simple gesture of him holding her hand.

"David."

"Yeah,"

"Do you- would you want to go on a date?" She asks nervously, as the enormity of their actions hits her.

"Yes. I was going to ask you but, we got?" He loses the words, unable to fathom the pure ecstasy he now feels at having her by his side.

"Side-tracked?" She laughs musically.

"You bet we did."

"David! Your sketchbook. We left it."

"Hey," he strokes her face lightly calming her. "I'll grab it later. I have all I need right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aha! I knew it." Johanna chuckled, when Mary-Margaret came practically bounding in humming a tune. She had been her nanny and then sadly her guardian for the past five years as cancer took both Eva and Leopold Blanchard.

"What?" She smiled, innocently kissing her surrogate mother on the cheek.

"Don't give me what Madam. It's written all over your _very_ blushed face."

She breathes and grins. "David- David Nolan kissed me." "He loves me."

Johanna kissed the young woman's forehead sweetly: "And you love him."

"I do. I think I always have."

"Oh! Sweetheart! I am so happy for you."

"Thanks- do you mind if I go out for dinner?"

"No. Why?"

"We're going on a date."

"Don't bother with that. Invite him over I'll call Archie drag him to a movie."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you both. And besides you're nearly eighteen."

"Jo." Mary-Margaret said embarrassed. "Just call the poor boy honey!"

When she was alone in her room, she called him. "Hi." She said warmly.

"Hi." He mimicked unable to do anything but, share her happy tone.

"I thought this would be weird." She confesses, I thought if we ever crossed that line, you would reject me. But, you didn't."

"I would never-"

"David- let me get this out- what I'm saying is it didn't feel like we were making a big leap into some foreign land."

"It felt natural."

"For me too."

"I didn't want to let you go Blanchard." He says rather thickly she thinks her knees might buckle then and there.

"Stop it." She retaliates, humour and want evident in her voice.

"Stop what?"

"Being so charming!" "You're making it so hard for me to tell you this."

"What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't run?"

"That always means good news."

She sighed:

"Promise."

"Jo wants you to come over tonight instead of Granny's."

"Phew!"

"I thought you'd cancel on me."

"Nonononono. I just- didn't want to put too much pressure on you." And then she explained that they would be completely alone for several hours.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want more time alone with you!"

"Really?"

"Mare, I'm crazy about you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual."

"I'll never get enough of hearing that."

"See you at seven?"

"You got it Snow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you Nolan."

And then she hung up before they became one of those "No you hang up!" couples.

"Okay." She breathed straightening her dress and spritzing some perfume on herself. It was a red-lace open-neck dress that she'd bought the previous weekend on the off-chance the guy knocking on the door (at that exact moment) would invite her to their Farewell Ball in a month.

Slowly, steadily she crossed pulling the door open with nervous anticipation.

And then she sees him in flannel and jeans with a freshly picked flower and all the butterflies in her belly fly away.

"You look- Wow!" David manages barely, feeling underdressed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"David?"

"Yes-"

"Small talk's overrated." And then she crashes her lips against his pulling him inside as he kicks the door shut she giggles: "You are so gonna be the best sheriff in this town."

"Well, it's nice to know I'll have the support of our local educators."

"Damn right!" She smirks as he lifts her up and spins her slightly in a way that they saw in a movie a while ago.

"_Charming." _She sings.

"I've always wanted to do that." He admits before lowering her down and then reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asks, definitely aware that they'll need something as her mouth has gone as dry as a desert.

"Sure."

Quickly she makes her way to the fridge taking out some bottled water before returning to David who had perched himself on the couch.

"Thank you." He says and then in synchronicity they pull open the lids and take quiet sips before setting them down.

"So, Jo was thrilled huh?" He remarks smugly. They have always been friendly to each other treating him like a son when his stepfather passed.

"You know she was."

"And your Mom?"

"Quote: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! She's such a nice girl!"

"Hahaha. Ruth is a gem."

"I'm glad my girlfriend and mother get along." He chuckles kissing her at a nice angle so that he can feel more of her.

"Girlfriend."

"Mhmm? Are you ok with that?"

"What do you think?"

She smiled and then kissed him again pushing him gently down taking time to feel the firm muscles under his shirt.

"Mary-Margaret." David moaned. "Honey…"

"I know." She sighed looking into his eyes. It wasn't the right time yet and they knew it.

"Hey," "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary-Margaret was just resting against her locker when she felt familiar hands snake around her waist after class.

"O-h! Hi"

"Hi." He murmured sweetly. They had a hectic few weeks and had just finished their last final for the year.

"Have you come to sweep me off my feet?"

"Howd'ya guess?"

She turned awkwardly as he released her beaming up at him from her slightly raised heels. "Because- it's you."

"I have."

She kissed him softly and then let him walk her through his ingenious plan of movies, popcorn and a picnic by the lake, a full weekend of delights to mark their freedom and their future together.

"Your Mom doesn't mind me being in your room?" She asked as he held her through their 200th watch of Ghost.

"She never minded before- she actively encouraged me to ask you out more times than I can count."

"So why didn't you?"

David sighs harshly: "I didn't wanna lose you." "We've been friends for so long- I couldn't risk it."

"David." Mary-Margaret says shaking her head like a child before pulling him down to meet her kiss,

Running her fingers through his sandy hair she hums as he increases the intensity tracing her spine with gentle fingertips. It's like their very own symphony they just keep adding new notes, new players, love in motion.

"David. Mmm. _Da-vid._"

His eyes blink open at the sound of her voice and her sweet lips on his as she pulls away stroking his face. They are lying on grass, wet, dew soaked grass as the sun shines through her hair.

"You fell asleep."

"I'm sorry. I guess those late night cram sessions must have caught up with me."

"It's okay. It was quite entertaining actually,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mare…?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do?"

"_You do_."

He flashes her one of those dazzling smiles, one that makes her melt like chocolate on a scorching summer day.

"What did I say?"

She ponders and then blushes.

"That I made you a very happy man and you can't believe I'm your-"

"Mare, spit it out I'm worrying here."

"Babe, C'mon!"

"You called me your wife."

"I- I did?" David stammers, delightedly pushing himself up and reaching for her wondrously, kissing her much to her delight.

"I liked it."

"So, you don't think I'm odd for dreaming about our future when we've barely been dating a month?"

"Mmm. No."

"Charming, you're my Charming."

"Have you been practising since we last danced?" She asked as he twirled her around on the night of the ball. She felt like a princess and he, her Prince Charming in a gorgeous black tux which contrasted her dress gloriously.

"Oh yes!"

"Well, it shows."

"I did have a beautiful teacher.." He teases, brushing his lips against her fore-head as she eases into him.

"A++"

"Such high praise."

"You get extra marks for your kissing skills." She giggles and doesn't care as every-one is captivated by them

"So, do you. And for being beautiful, smart, funny and _sexy_."

"Keep talking."

"I love you."

"And I hope I get to dance with you like this for the rest of my life."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Happy Birthday to you. Ha. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Prince Charming."

"I got your note." He smirked as he entered the candlelit cabin to see his girlfriend looking a million dollars in a Little Black Dress. She smelt fantastic he noted but, she ignored him and continued her song.

"_Happy Birthday to you."_

"Mary-Margaret this is…."

"Too much?" She panicked: "I knew I should have-MMM." He cut her of by kissing her instantaneously pouring all the love he had for her into it, while she melted in his arms.

"Baby it's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem. Old timer."

"Old timer. You're three weeks older than me!" He tickled her til she giggled heartily.

"Hahaha. Stop."

"Take it back."

"NOAHAHA!" She wriggled and writhed as his fingers moved mercilessly but, he was solid. She couldn't move even, if she wanted to.

"_Take it back_." He breathed against her.

"Make me." She said feeling the tension build between them like the fire she had lit minutes before his arrival. Looking around she'd thought of everything, candles, a fire, she'd even put a pile of blankets down as there unfortunately, wasn't any room for a bed.

"Mare-"

"I'm ready. If you are." She said, sure of herself and what they wanted.

"Oh Mary-Margaret." David said, before kissing her thoroughly.

Wrapping herself around him she moans as they explore each other long into the night.

"How do you do that?" David asks as they lie together after, blankets covering their bodies comfortably.

"_What?" _She gushes adorably.

"Make me fall deeper in love with you every-day?"

"How do you do that?" She counters, so he knows she means the same.

"Super-power." They say together before sealing their observation with a kiss.

"What was it? How was it? Tell me every-thing." Ruby demands over the phone when she finally spills the beans.

"It was. Wonderful." "And that's all I'll say."

"I'm so happy for you."

"He's The One."

Five Years Pass

"She's it, Mom." "It's been five years and I can't imagine my life without her."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"I'm going to ask Mary-Margaret to be my wife."

"David." She calls still curious as to why he's asked her to their old cabin.

"David." She repeats and then she sees him and it all makes sense.

"Do you get it yet?" He asks, as she clicks, the candles, the fire every-last detail has been recreated with so much love it makes her heart soar.

There are only two differences she remarks. "The suit. Which I can't wait to get you out of."

"And?" He gets down on one knee and then as her face lights up produces his mother's engagement ring.

"We didn't get engaged." She sobs euphorically as he loops the ring on her finger.

"I was hoping we could change that."

"Mary-Margaret will you?-"

"YES! YES! OH!" She launches herself on him, kissing him rapidly as he laughs and spins her around wondrously.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you. Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

"Nolan."

"David would you mind if I brought someone to the wedding?"

"From your side or mine?" He asks, and then realises as she places his hand on her abdomen.

"You're kidding?!" His entire face lights up like a Christmas Tree and he kisses her and spins her around.

"I went to the doctor this morning. I thought it was a virus!"

"Are you ok? I mean, is the baby? I can't believe we're having a baby."

He lowers her down and she answers: "Me nether. Yeah! "I have a sonogram next week."

"We're going to be a family." He marvels.

"We're going to be a family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's so perfect David." Mary-Margaret cried as he kissed them both soundly his now wife having given birth a mere fifteen minutes earlier.

Emma wriggled and gurgled contentedly focusing on her mother as she latched on to her breast.

"I'm so proud of you." He breathed against her hair. Mary-Margaret smiled and kissed him softly once, twice so many times she loses count before he deepens it.

"I love you." Mary-Margaret says because she never tires of saying it and he does the same

"And you." She continues snuggling into Emma when the baby finishes holding her hand as she kicks in her blanket.

"You're so beautiful. Just like Daddy. Maybe, you'll be an artist like him huh?"

"It's a hobby. Daddy looks after the town." He chuckles. "Mommy is the beautiful one. You have her eyes."

"You think?"

"Snow, they're yours and your chin."

"Well, I know she'll have your smile."

"I can't believe we're parents." David sighs.

"I never thought I'd feel this way." Kissing him again and stroking his chin "What?"

"So completely happy!"

"Well, get used to it because I intend to make you feel like this every day of our lives. Mrs Nolan."

"Ditto Mr Blanchard." She teases, knowing he loves it.

"This is our ever after."

**Hi Raquel. Early 20's. Hope you all enjoyed this short story. x**


End file.
